Canto de sirenas
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Cuando Yamato pierde la voz, una sirena decide regalarle la suya propia. Tiempo después conoce a Hikari, una chica que guarda gran similitud con la criatura. ¿Será la misma?


**Canto de sirenas**

 **Este es un reto de jacke-kari del topic "Las mendigas fiqueras" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".**

La voz, la voz humana, se trata del instrumento más perfecto de todos. Es, además, el único cuya caja de resonancia se modifica continuamente. Por lo tanto, su manejo y cuidado son, para un cantante, fundamentales. Debe cuidar todos y cada uno de los elementos que le dan vida y belleza a la voz. La laringe, las cuerdas vocales, los senos nasales y frontales, las fosas nasales, la boca y los resonadores. Todos ellos intervienen en la correcta dicción y belleza de la voz humana. Para entrenar la voz, los profesionales siempre recurren a la voz impostada.

— Sin embargo, un mal uso de la técnica vocal puede derivar en nódulos.

El ámbar de la araña que cuelga del techo lame las paredes con tenuidad y esboza las sombras de la cara de Yamato. Su cerúleo mirar acecha con curiosidad las manos del hombre que lo acompaña. Abre la boca y de ella surge la magia.

— Esos son los trombos, ¿no? — advierte con contenida vehemencia. No está airado, pero lo parece. En realidad es un reflejo del temor —. Cuando las cuerdas vocales se tocan entre sí al hablar se producen bultitos en estas.

— Forzar la voz en exceso podría derivar en una operación — alecciona con solemnidad —. Si esto ocurre y no mejora, podrías quedar afónico — lo escruta con lentitud —. ¿Recuerdas que es la afonía?

— Es la pérdida completa de la voz — casi de inmediato responde —. El término es mal utilizado en muchas ocasiones. Cuando uno está resfriado y no habla bien, dice que está afónico, cuando lo que está es disfónico. La disfonía es cuando la voz sale con dificultad, debido a un mal uso o a la inflamación de las cuerdas vocales. La afonía es quedarse sin voz por completo, volverse mudo.

El hombre asiente con aprobación y el muchacho se permite sonreír con soberbia.

Ese hombre pasó a convertirse en su tutor, su maestro, su representante y, en cierto modo, su segundo padre. Yamato lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, ahora que está tumbado sobre una camilla, llorando de dolor y viendo caer sus propias lágrimas del cielo, a través de la ventana. Ayer fue su cumpleaños número dieciséis y lo celebró encerrado en un quirófano. El cielo llora por él porque él no puede hacerlo. Cuando sale del hospital el abrazo familiar pasa a ser un calor vacío. Sabe que está siendo un egoísta aunque nadie se lo eche en cara, ni a sus espaldas. Las paredes de su cuarto son tan grises como el cielo del día de hoy, y el de todos los que le suceden. Teme perder la cordura y cortarse el cuello, aliviando el dolor anterior con uno nuevo. En vez de eso, sale de su casa y corre hacia el canal. El agua fluye a borbotones, como un reflejo de la ira del espectador. No obstante, se mantiene fría. Tan fría que podría congelar al propio hielo. Grita y chilla y rompe las rocas con su furia al pasar por las paredes de la ancha estría. Yamato comienza a llorar, esta vez de verdad y sin ayuda del cielo. Su boca expulsa aire caliente e intenta darle un tono, un timbre. Sabe que no lo logrará, pero en su mente se formulan las notas y gemidos huecos las cantan.

A la lejanía puede escuchar una sinfonía. Es hermosa y frágil. Pareciera que se fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento, pero no lo hace. Es tan preciosa, no corta, no golpea, pero duele. Y en ese momento Yamato piensa en las ratas, animales que matan con la frecuencia de su sonido. Pensándolo bien, las ratas también cantan, aunque el oído no sepa escuchar. Y ahora que no puede tener lo único que deseaba, que necesitaba en toda su vida, reconoce la importancia de escuchar. Y deja que le sangren las orejas mientras percibe aquella deliciosa obertura. Y una vez acabado el concierto él se acerca y observa al músico. No lo percibe a simple vista, pero es suficiente con mirar dos veces para saber que está allí, sumergido en el agua. Yamato no se lo piensa una segunda vez y se lanza al canal. Ahora experimenta la frigidez y se arrepiente, pero no piensa salir él solo del agua. Bucea y nada hasta alcanzar a su objetivo y tira de él. Al cabo de un rato saca del agua lo que no resulta ser enteramente humano. Se asusta y tiembla más de lo que ya lo hace. La criatura deja caer su cabeza al suelo. Yamato se pregunta entonces qué hacía una mujer nadando en un canal e intenta agarrarla. Otra vez, aquella sinfonía comienza a perforar sus oídos y muy internamente desea matarla. En vez de eso la ha soltado, no sabe cómo. La quimera ya se ha arrastrado al borde y salta al agua de nuevo. Yamato no sabe que ha ocurrido, pero envidia su voz. Desea tenerla para él. Vuelve a gemir y entona su propia melodía muda, carente de belleza. La cabeza se asoma de entre las aguas y da la impresión de que sí que puede oírlo. Él chico vuelve a llorar y sonríe. Ella es la única que ha sabido escucharlo.

Yamato siempre va al canal los días de lluvia, cuando nadie camina por allí. Empieza a cantar con su silencio y la sirena le escucha y va a su encuentro. Y cantan los dos como saben y como pueden. El silencio se une al sonido y recrean su propia ópera con el repiqueteo de la lluvia de fondo. Yamato habla con la mente y la sirena parece una mentalista. Intuye de forma natural sus emociones, por eso llora y gime junto a él cuando este no sabe hacerlo. Sigue deseando su voz, la más hermosa que jamás haya escuchado. Y la última vez que la ve, ella le entrega un regalo. Sus labios están fríos al contacto y revive la sensación de estar sumergido en el agua helada. Le gusta pensar que todo se volvió negro después de aquel suceso. Lo cierto es que fue consciente de verla sumergirse en el agua para no volver a salir.

— Un milagro —su madre solloza y lo abraza y se desmaya. No sabe bien que ha ocurrido. Nadie sabe bien lo que ha ocurrido y ni siquiera su representante es capaz der darle una explicación lógica. Lo único que sabe todo el mundo es que su carrera asciende como un globo de helio.

Yamato habla y canta y chilla. Yamato tiene voz. Por eso no se siente a gusto.

— Es como escuchar a un serafín dirigir la orquesta que sale de su boca.

— Sin duda, y bien cierto es.

Ahora que Yamato ha recuperado lo que más quería, lo que más necesitaba. Ahora que habla y canta y chilla. Ahora que tiene lo más valioso del mundo.

...Ahora se da cuenta de que se lo ha arrebatado a alguien. Y no se siente a gusto. Jamás se sentirá así. Hicieron falta diez banales años para darse cuenta de que jamás se sentiría bien. Y aunque piensa en rasgarse la garganta nunca se atrevería a hacerlo. Porque desgarrar lo que le fue regalado sería insultar al dueño del regalo.

— "Tienes una voz preciosa" — escribe a través de su móvil.

Esa chica lo lleva persiguiendo desde hace un buen rato y no la pierde de vista, no sabe cómo. Ya había tratado con fanáticos y fanáticas de ese estilo, pero nunca había conocido a una tan singular. La vio escuchando música en lo alto del mirador. O más bien fue ella quien le vio a él. Su boca se contornó en una perfecta O antes de comenzar a perseguirlo. Ahora que está sin aliento decide rendirse y deja darse alcance, tan solo para descubrir dos cosas. La primera es que se comunica con él a través de su móvil. Escribe notas y se las enseña. En sus dos años de mudez, Yamato tuvo tiempo para aprender algunas cosas sobre el lenguaje de signos. Ahora, ocho años más tarde, aquel lenguaje casi parece ajeno a su realidad, pero consigue producir una frase y ella responde. A si descubre su segunda cosa. La fanática que lo ha perseguido es tan muda como la criatura que soñó haberse encontrado alguna vez.

— ¿Eres muda? — se siente tan estúpido haciendo esa pregunta que la afirmación provoca el más rojo de sus rubores. Se excusa internamente rechazando la idea de que sea sorda o sordomuda — ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un autógrafo? — vuelve a sentirse estúpido y se maldice. La próxima vez se morderá la lengua.

— "¿Me lo darías?"

— Por supuesto. Eh... — no tiene nada "para" y "donde" escribir — Lo siento, tan vez otra vez será.

— "Lo puedes escribir en mi móvil" — se lo da.

— Por supuesto... Un momento, ¿qué sentido tiene escribirlo en tu móvil? Podrías hacerlo tú misma.

— "Salvo que lo harás tú" — señala.

— Ya pero nadie te creerá si le dices que te lo he escrito en tu propio móvil.

— "No necesito que nadie me crea".

Ya que le ha dicho que se lo daría, sería una descortesía no hacerlo. Coge su móvil y escribe en el block de notas: "Con cariño, Yamato para...". Y así conoce su nombre. Ella se presenta como Hikari. La situación le parece tan incongruente que no puede contener una risa.

— Tengo una idea mejor — y apunta el número de la chica para, próximamente, enviarla un mensaje —. Ahora sabrás que es mío.

Tan solo cuando llega a casa logra que sus neuronas funcionen correctamente y conceptualiza la situación: Que le acaba de darle el número a una completa desconocida que ha estado persiguiéndolo como una fanática loca. Piensa que tal vez es mejor bloquear el contacto, pero le consume la inseguridad y no lo hace. Así termina su tan confuso episodio.

Al pasar los días a Yamato aún no se le quita el dolor de cabeza. No ha recibido ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje. Así no es cómo funcionan las fanáticas y eso lo descoloca. Ahora se siente como si ella le hubiera hecho un favor al perseguirle durante la media hora que duró la carrera. No sabe porqué lo hace y es consciente de sentirse un completo estúpido, pero lo hace. La envía una canción con la excusa de que ha sido un error. En ese instante Yamato no quiere reflejarse ni en la pantalla de su móvil.

— "Esta no la había escuchado" — pero gracias a ello ha cumplido su subconsciente objetivo, acercarse a ella. Ahora están sentados en el columpio de un parque y Yamato la invita a tomar un helado. El paseo es incómodo, no obstante. La chica se detiene ante la pantalla de un televisor que está reproduciendo un corto a través de un escaparate.

— Ya sé — Yamato reconoce el corto y sabe cómo romper la incomodidad — intenta adivinar que quiso expresar el director con este cortometraje.

A Yamato le encanta ver cortometrajes. Uno de sus favoritos es el que están viendo ambos ahora mismo. Trata de un niño que huye de un monstruo, un monstruo que se quiere llevar su voz. Se lo dice a todo el mundo pero nadie le cree. Nadie cree en los monstruos. Al final, el niño no puede hacer nada y el monstruo le encuentra. No es un final feliz, pero sigue siendo una escena que ocupará un lugar en el corazón del chico.

— "Que hay que creer a los niños y confiar en ellos cuando dicen que algo va mal" — expresa la joven.

— Casi. En realidad es mucho más simple — procede el rubio —. El director de este corto es tartamudo. De pequeño pensaba que un monstruo se había intentado llevar su voz y que solo se llevó la mitad.

— "Oh, que interesante" — su cara pasa de la sorpresa a una mueca muy graciosa —. "Pero eso es hacer un poco de trampa".

— Tienes razón — se disculpa —. Es muy difícil adivinarlo sin conocer el pasado del director — sin embargo, le consume la incertidumbre y no puede evitar preguntar —. ¿Tú naciste sin voz? ¿Creíste que alguien te la había robado alguna vez?

— "Yo tenía voz" — confiesa.

— Oh — Ahora se siente mal —. ¿Puedo preguntar qué ocurrió?

— "La tiré."

Yamato no puede dormir. A cada día, a cada rato que pasa con ella, acaba rememorando el suceso en el canal con aquella extraña criatura. No la recuerda físicamente, pero está convencido de que cantaba junto a ella en los días de lluvia, él con su silencio y ella con su melódica voz.

La chica provoca adicción. Es usada como un reflejo de sus memorias, un personaje ficticio que ocupa un lugar en un pasado inconexo e incongruente. Porque por mucho que él retenga en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos a aquella criatura, ya no recuerda su aspecto. Ni siquiera recuerda su existencia y su voz se acaba transformando en una fantasía utópica. Es difícil comprender a Hikari, porque Hikari es especial. Una analogía que se apoya en los recuerdos de una quimera primigenia. La muda chica acaba también por convertirse en las letras de sus canciones, las de Yamato.

— ¿Y por qué la tiraste? — reanuda la conversación largo tiempo después.

— "Porque era lo más bello que tenía" — responde con lástima.

Ahí está otra vez. Un sin sentido con sentido.

— ¿Por qué tiraría alguien lo más bello que tiene?

— "Porque haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo. Y eso es peligroso."

— Quisiera comprenderte mejor.

— "Cuando consigues algo realmente valioso, la paranoia aflora, se propaga y engendra. Cuando recibes algo verdaderamente hermoso, solo sabrás que es hermoso cuando alguien más vaya detrás de eso que tú tienes. El valor de las cosas es el equivalente a la avaricia que despierta. Por eso es mucho mejor deshacerse de todo aquello que los demás valoran y valorar algo a lo que solo tú puedas darle un valor. Mira..." — y escogió, de entre muchas, una rama rota que yacía en el suelo —"..., yo valoro a esta vieja y podrida rama. Tal vez nadie se fije en ella, tampoco es que despierte la curiosidad, pero gracias a esta rama, los escarabajos del abeto, las avispas de la madera y las termitas no morirán de hambre. Gracias a esta rama los bichos palo vivirán un día más, ocultos de los depredadores aéreos. Si tú plantas esta rama en el suelo, te darás cuenta de que es en realidad un esqueje que espera a que le den una oportunidad para seguir viviendo. Esta insignificante rama, que pasa desapercibida para la mayoría, tiene funciones de vital importancia para la supervivencia de las especies. ¿Qué valor crees que tiene ahora?"

Yamato tragó saliva.

— Mucha, supongo.

— "Pero cuanto más valor se le da a algo..."

Y antes siquiera de terminar la frase, las fauces enormes de un perro se cierran sobre la rama y uno de los dedos de Hikari. La chica suelta todo el aire de sus pulmones con intensidad, haciéndolo vibrar levemente.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Hay que curarte esa herida! — exclama su acompañante.

Ella asiente y se mira el dedo sangrante.

— "...Más avaricia despierta" — Al menos, debía terminar la frase.

Las letras de sus canciones se recreaban con facilidad en su mente. Las extrañas analogías son ahora un fruto más de su propia fantasía y tejen un hilo de araña para bailar y enredarse. "Cuanto más valor se le da a algo, más avaricia despierta". Ahora ese era el nuevo tema que tenía planteado llevar al escenario.

Pero en realidad, jamás llega a comprenderlo bien hasta que se topó con uno. Es irrelevante saber más de él que lo que le dijo a Yamato.

— Me encanta tu voz y desearía tener una como la tuya. A veces pienso que me gustaría tenerla para mí.

No era ofensivo, ni el tono ni la intención, pero se sintió morir bajo el acero de mil alfileres. Porque estaba valorando algo que no era suyo. La voz. La mantenía como quien alimenta a un parásito. No era su voz. Jamás la sintió como suya y, en aquellos momentos, deseaba haberse quedado mudo hasta el final. Y se pregunta cómo puede producirle tanto asco algo que tiempo atrás valoró como si fuera su vida.

No comprende a Hikari, pero desea usar su analogía, como si de un instrumento se tratase, para tirar su propia voz al río.

— ¿Podemos vernos? — pregunta, como otras muchas veces, por chat.

— Siempre.

El antiguo canal ahora despierta recuerdos en él. El agua jamás correría como antaño, sin embargo.

— Te conté como perdí mi voz. ¿Quieres escuchar quién me dio una nueva?

Hikari parece sorprendida, pero asiente.

Y se lo cuenta todo. Como sus llantos y lamentos llamaron la atención de una sirena, como comenzaron a cantar juntos, a fortalecer un lazo que ninguno de los dos sabían que tenían y como, al final, dicha criatura decidió regalarle lo más valioso de lo que le había dotado la naturaleza, su voz.

— Y ahora que me has enseñado el valor de las cosas, el verdadero valor de las cosas. Ahora sé que lo más valioso que tengo tan solo me trae sufrimiento y frustración. Hikari, si tú tuvieras voz, ¿qué harías con ella?

Lo piensa en silencio mientras escruta la mirada de su amigo.

— "Si tal y como dices, esa voz te ha traído tanto sufrimiento, la tiraría. Sin embargo, una voz que ha sido alimentada con la pena y la desgracia jamás prosperará como una voz verdadera. Ya sea un objeto, un animal o algo abstracto, como un pensamiento, todo tiene su esencia y vitalidad. Tratar mal a algo que te ha dado calamidad nunca debe hacerse. Porque incluso lo más feo y horrible, si lo tratas con amor y afecto, acabará cambiando para bien. Por eso, aunque la odies, te diría que amaras a tu voz, que la educaras y la enseñaras que el mundo es mucho más que odio y desesperanza."

— Tienes razón, pero Hikari, yo no puedo darle a esta voz todo el amor que necesita. La sirena escogió mal, yo no soy ese tipo de persona.

— "La sirena no escogió mal. Regaló lo más valioso que le había dado la naturaleza a la persona más valiosa que había conocido en toda su vida. Alguien que cantaba junto a ella. Por eso, da igual si eres una simple rama podrida. Nunca digas que eres insignificante."

Hikari era incomprensible. Hikari siempre tenía razón. Quizá fuera producto de que utilizaba un lenguaje al que no podías hacer frente con facilidad. En esos momentos, ante los ojos de Yamato, no puede haber alguien más idóneo.

— Por eso sé que yo tampoco elegiré mal.

Ninguno de los dos atisba el momento exacto en el que se detiene el tiempo. Realmente no sabe si lo que sienten sus labios eran otros o un trozo de aire y de nada. Se recrea la misma añeja sensación. Amarillo. La chica abre los ojos. En algún momento se han despegado.

— "Yamato."

Allí estaba otra vez. Aquel ser se deja ver entre las aguas. Había empezado a llover, ora vez. Cuando el chico se gira, al principio siente culpa, empero, la criatura parece observarlo con alivio.

— "¿Qué es esto?"

— "Un regalo" — dice él.

La sirena agarra al muchacho de los tobillos y lo arrastra hacia el agua. Hikari chilla. Ella misma se tapa la boca acto seguido. Su cerebro no procesa información concluyente.

— Yamato — llama ella ahora que puede hacerlo.

— "Gracias Hikari" — suspira el otro, hundido hasta la cintura —. "Jamás me había sentido tan libre" — y se hunde por completo en las aguas.

— ¡Yamato! ¡Yamato! — exclama la chica, zambulléndose en el canal.

Estaba fría, muy fría, el agua y su cuerpo, pero no deja de nadar hacia abajo. Comprende el valor de las cosas y Yamato era valioso para ella. Tal vez no conectaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, o eran tan opuestos que se atraían, de hecho, eran tan simples, la rara y el cantante, que no pegaban. Pero incluso si el sol no quería casarse con la luna por su amor a la roca, incluso si el negro no quería al blanco por su amor al cielo, seguiría valorando, cuidando, a lo más valioso que tenía, incluso si debía desprenderse del regalo más bello. Y miró a la criatura. Y se vio a ella misma. Y ahora comprendía por qué Yamato decía que se parecía a ella.

Y agarra su mano. Así se hice.

— "Hikari."

Ambos estan empapados, bajo la lluvia y a punto de pescar una pulmonía.

— "No vuelvas a hacer eso" — La chica frunce el ceño. Es la primera vez que la ve enfadada.

— "¿Y la sirena?"

— "Te soltó".

— "¿Por qué?"

— "Hicimos un trato".

Hikari era incomprensible. Usaba analogías la mayoría del tiempo. Valoraba cosas que carecía de valor para el ojo humano y creía en las quimeras y las fantasías contadas. Hikari era muy incomprensible. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Yamato la comprendía mejor que nunca.

Jamás se habían comprendido tan bien.


End file.
